The Phoenix Change
by darkplayer35
Summary: What if a Phoenix decided to change the path that Dumbledore was directing Harry Potter down leading Harry to a very different future…  Challenge Post to start with and the first chapter is up of my response.
1. Challenge

Challenge: The Phoenix's Change

Summary: What if a Phoenix decided to change the path that Dumbledore was directing Harry Potter down leading Harry to a very different future…

Pairing: Harry/Multi

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything is owned by their respective owners, in the case of Harry Potter, JK Rowling. Any other additions/crossovers are still not owned by me. **

**Author's Note: Any fanfiction writer can use this challenge as long as they tell me that they are going to use it in a review or personal message. I would like to have a link for the story. I am going to write a response for it, too, and anyone can use what I have started and posted as a starting point. **

Plot:

First Harry is raised by a different family than the Dursleys.

A phoenix, the first phoenix, takes harry from the front step of Number 4 Privat Drive

Taken to the Sultan of the Magical Ottoman Empire. The Sultan is known for his more Western Views on many traditions like the rights of women and the importance of family. He does not have an heir for his empire and is given Harry to be his heir. Harry is very distantly related to the Sultan through his father's line.

Dumbledore is manipulative. Whether he is good but misguided or evil is up to the writer

No Slash

No horucuxes or Deathly Hallows (they just are powerful items).

Dumbledore blocked Harry's power before dropping him off at number 4

No god like Harry but still very powerful.

Harry is descended from Irish royalty and the Most Ancient and Noble House of Emrys from his mother's side. She was descended from a squib.

Harry is descended from the Pharaoh of Egypt, the Most Ancient and Noble House of Peverell, Potter, and Gryffindor

Sirius Black was through into prison and Harry is his heir. He lost the ability to have children in an accident his last year at Hogwarts.

Harry is the Magical Heir of Slytherin by Conquest and is the head to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin.

Harry has marriage contracts for:

The Vampire Royal Family ( ) (writer can change it to an European Royal Family of a Magical Nation) – Potter (James activated it due to his concern for Harry)

Greengrass (either girl) – Black Heir (was Sirius's but due to his accident it was passed on to Harry)

An Arabian girl of a Sultan/Sheikh neighbor or of extended family – Adopted family

Veela Royal Family (writer can change it to an European Royal Family of a Magical Nation) – Emrys

Indian Royal Family (Patil – Padma) – Pharaoh of Egypt

Japanese Royal Family ( ) – Gryffindor

British Royal Family ( ) – Irish Royal Family

Russian Royal Family ( )- Peverell

Harry has to marry all of these girls due to his adoption and various heritages. Each house must have a wife and later an heir (or heiress).

No Ginny or Hermione. While there are great stories with their characters, they are not my favorite and would not fit when in the story.

Harry's Abilities:

Shadow Mage – Egyptian Heritage

Fire Mage – Gryffindor Heritage

Enhanced Magical Connection/Ability – Emrys Heritage

Air/Lightning Mage – Potter Heritage

Ability to Bond Chosen Girls – Irish and Adopted Heritages (combination)

Parsaltounge/Magic – Slytherin Heritage (Conquest)

Metamorphmagus – Black (adopted/Godson)

Animagus - Peverell

Mind Arts - Emrys

Runic Magic – Peverell, Egyptian and Irish Heritage

Harry's Heritage:

Father's side – part Altantian (writer can change this as desired)

Mother's side – part fae

Harry is under two prophecies. The first is the standard Harry Potter prophecy. The second is:

As the winds of time blow across the face of the world, in the time of need will the born heir of the Emerald Isle and desert nourished by the Great River be reborn to the Great Eternal Desert. With the help of his diverse mates, he will lead the races to their future and a Golden Age brighter than his ancestor and their sunken city. Be warned, watch for the manipulative bumblebee and the corrupt serpent, they will if allowed lead him to ruin.

Harry has strong ties between various family members. Not hatred from adopted family or any of wives.

Raised with the knowledge of his heritage and knowing at least one of his girls.

Learns early on about the prophecy and the power is the rare ability to bond women and share abilities, powers, and to mentally communicate with each other.

Has a ton of international power and through the marriages forms power block or large magical empire/nation

Keeps Dumbledore in the dark until Hogwarts

Voldemort is only one problem. Can be a crossover with Stargate, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (though would need various types of vampires since the Vampires of the Vampire Nation are a different type and still alive), Highlander, or DC/Marvel. No Twilight.


	2. Chapter 1

Challenge: The Phoenix's Change

Summary: What if a Phoenix decided to change the path that Dumbledore was directing Harry Potter down leading Harry to a very different future…

Pairing: Harry/Multi

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything is owned by their respective owners, in the case of Harry Potter, JK Rowling. Any other additions/crossovers are still not owned by me. Nothing with the families is real. **

**Author's Note: Any fanfiction writer can use this challenge as long as they tell me that they are going to use it in a review or personal message. I would like to have a link for the story. I am going to write a response for it, too, and anyone can use what I have started and posted as a starting point. **

**Hogwarts Timeline starts: 2000 (so Harry was born 1990)**

Chapter 1:

November 1, 1991 – Early Morning - Number 4 Privet Drive

As the giant man, Hagrid stepped back and got back on the motorcycle, Professor McGonagall started to walk towards the end of the street. Then around the same time they both disappeared, Hagrid by flying off and McGonagall disappeared in a small pop.

The old man, Professor Dumbledore, walked back towards the small child laying on the front step and pulled out his wand. "I am sorry, my boy. I wish I did not have to do this but you must grow up in a harsh house. You must look up to me or everything will be lost… It is for the Great Good."

At this the old man, started to wave his wand while chanting in Latin. After a couple of minutes, he pointed his wand at the baby, Harry Potter, and a flash of light entered the child. At the end of this, Dumbledore turned around and walked towards the same direction McGonagall when and followed her lead in disappearing in a pop.

A couple of minutes later…

In a bright flash, a stunningly magnificent gold and red bird appeared. The bird was a member of the legendary race called phoenixes. This bird was more than just a normally phoenix but the first phoenix and was twice the size of other phoenix.

The phoenix flew to the baby on the step. _"What was the foolish Bumblebee thinking? This home would be a horrible place for the Prophesied One. I first will get rid of these bindings on your power, young one. Then I will take you to the home that will help you to reach your great potential."_

In a strong but awe inspiring cry, the first phoenix started to sing a song. In this song, tones of pure power mixed with the sounds of courage, peace, and love. As he started to sing louder, a glow appeared around the baby and a series of ghostly chains appeared wrapped around the infant. As the song continued and started to reach its peak, the chains started to crack and warp and at the song's peak in a flash the chains shattered and faded away leaving the bindings broken.

"_Now child, it is time for you to meet your new parents. They will take care of you and help you grow to your potential. They have desired a baby boy for an heir for years," _the Phoenix trilled again to the baby. The Phoenix gently grabbed the bundle with the baby in its claws and flew up and disappeared in a flash of light and fire.

A few minutes later in a Palace in Damascus

In the early morning air, a conversation between a man and a woman took place a few minutes after the healer had left. The man was Sultan Osman Gazi and his first wife. They had received some disturbing news.

"So I am unable to have a male child…" slowly and very unsteady stated the Sultan Osman, "I know we were having trouble but I didn't think it was that serious. I mean what are we going to do? I have no brothers or other male family."

The Sultan's first wife, Amira Gazi, replied, "It is not the end of everything. We can always adopt a child."

This answer surprised the Sultan, "Hmmm… that would work but trying to find a worthy child would be difficult…" At this a bright flash of light and fire appeared.

As the Sultan and his wife looked at the object that appeared, they quickly recognized the phoenix from legend.

"The Great Phoenix, the eternal child of the flame of creation and rebirth…" whispered a stunned Sultan Osman. His wife had grabbed his hand at the sudden appearance of the light and fire.

"A child…" quietly murmured his wife.

"_Yes, Harry Potter, though not only a child but the Prophesied One. His parents were murdered tonight. The foolish Bumblebee or as you know him Albus Dumbledore, was planning on leaving him on the doorsteps of an abusive mundane family after binding his powers… All for what he calls the Greater Good. I am glad I asked one of my children to watch him. This child is under two prophecies. The first is that he is fated to defeater of the Dark Wizard Voldemort. He defeated the Dark Wizard for now but he has taken steps to survive such setbacks. The other is that he is prophesied to bring the Golden Age of the Magical Races," _replied the Great Phoenix.

Curiosity showed on both the Sultan and his wife's face. "Why did you bring him to show to us? Is there anything we can do to help?" he asked.

"_Yes, there is a reason. You who have been unable to have children and are a caring family who could help raise and guide the Prophesied One have been chosen by Fate to adopt him. I understand that Fate has denied you a male heir but Fate is not a cruel master. It has gifted you with a chance to guide the one who will better the world and soon end the fear and hiding of the Magical Races. Are you willing to accept this responsibility?"_ asked the Great Phoenix.

On the face of the two royals, was a look of stunned shock and hope at having a male child and a chance to truly leave a positive mark on the world. The Sultan once he regained his voice, quickly replied, "We would be honored and we thank you for bringing us a child to answer our prayers." At this answer the phoenix let out a trill of happiness and hopes for the future.

"_I removed the bindings on his magics. I would take the child to Gringotts and have an inheritance test completed. The first prophecy is in the Hall of Records in the Department of Mystery in Britain but it basically says that the child here is the only one to be able to defeat the Dark Wizard Voldemort and that he has a power that the Dark Wizard knows not. The second will become clearer after the Inheritance Test. Remember to guide the child wisely and to teach him well. May your future be bright and full of happiness," _stated the Great Phoenix before laying Harry into the hands of the Sultan's wife and disappearing in a flash of fire and light.

**AN: Please review. It helps to provide feedback on the chapter to correct any issues or mistakes.**


	3. Chapter 2

Challenge: The Phoenix's Change

Summary: What if a Phoenix decided to change the path that Dumbledore was directing Harry Potter down leading Harry to a very different future…

Pairing: Harry/Multi

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything is owned by their respective owners, in the case of Harry Potter, JK Rowling. Any other additions/crossovers are still not owned by me. Nothing with the families is real. **

**Author's Note: Any fanfiction writer can use this challenge as long as they tell me that they are going to use it in a review or personal message. I would like to have a link for the story. I am going to write a response for it, too, and anyone can use what I have started and posted as a starting point. **

**Hogwarts Timeline starts: 2000 (so Harry was born 1990)**

**Previous Chapter**

"_I removed the bindings on his magics. I would take the child to Gringotts and have an inheritance test completed. The first prophecy is in the Hall of Records in the Department of Mystery in Britain but it basically says that the child here is the only one to be able to defeat the Dark Wizard Voldemort and that he has a power that the Dark Wizard knows not. The second will become clearer after the Inheritance Test. Remember to guide the child wisely and to teach him well. May your future be bright and full of happiness," _stated the Great Phoenix before laying Harry into the hands of the Sultan's wife and disappearing in a flash of fire and light.

**Chapter 2:**

Osman and his wife Amira were left with Harry in their arms. They slowly walked to the chairs in the room and sat down. Amira slowly rocking Harry while examining the child, quietly whispered as not to wake him up, "He is a beautiful child and will be an excellent choice for a child. We should think of another name to add to his name to symbolize his adoption."

Osman nodded in agreement and after a moment of thought replied, "Imam. It means 'chief, guide, and leader' which are his fate to be for the people of the magical world." He carefully picked up Harry and said, "Welcome to the family, Hadrian Imam James Potter Giza."

They sat and watched the sun slowly rise in the sky. Amira turned to her husband and gently picked up the young child. "We should introduce him to the family and the guards today then go to Gringotts. It would help to remove any chances of outsiders preventing it." Osman nodded in agreement.

A few hours later, November 1, 1991, 9 am

Osman and Amira entered the room which contained several people. The first two were beautiful women, both with beautiful long dark hair and dark mysterious eyes. They were Osman's other two wives, Lina and Salma. Osman looked at his two wives who differed from his first wife, Amira, who had long, dark golden hair and dark blue eyes. Osman had dark messy hair and golden eyes which were a common trait in his family.

The other people in the room consisted of the Grand Vizier, Hadi Pasha, Osman's friend and greatest advisor. The Pasha family had advised the Gazi family for nearly a thousand years. Hadi Pasha's wife had just given birth to the couple's only girl, Yasamine. The rest of people in the room were the chief of the household guard and the Sultan and his family's personal guard.

"Good morning and thank you for coming all on such short notice. I know that you probably will want to get back to your wife and child, Hadi, but last night we were give some bad news and some good news. The first bad news was that I am unable to have a male child according to the Healer. They do not know why that is so but any child I father will be female. At this my wife, remind me that it would be possible to blood adopt a child. At this we had a visitor in the form the Great Phoenix, the first of the Phoenix race. He brought a young male child, whose parents were murdered last night. This child, Harry Potter, was brought to us because he is the Prophesied One according to the Great Phoenix. He is destined to defeat the Dark Wizard Voldemort who murdered his parents last night and then tried to kill him. The Dark Wizard was temporally defeated when Harry survived the killing curse. Harry is also prophesied to guide the magical world to a new Golden Age if we were to adopt and raise him. We are going to go to Gringotts tonight to blood adopt Harry as our new heir and to have an inheritance test done along with an abilities test," stated Osman. At this statement the people's face ran through a wide display in emotions racing from sorrow to hope to awe. Lina and Salma stepped forward towards Amira who was holding Harry.

Amira handed Harry to Lina, who started to play with Harry. Salma commented, "He is a beautiful child and a worthy choose, beloved husband."

Amira looking at Lina who was holding Harry, "We have decided to add the name Imam to his name, making it Hadrian Imam James Potter Giza after the adoption."

Hadi nodded and said, "A good choice for an addition to his name. Gringotts will be opening soon."

Noon the same day

The group of 8 guards, the Grand Vizier, the Sultan, and three wives with one of them holding Harry walked into Gringotts in Damascus. They quickly headed directly towards the Manager's Desk in Gringotts lobby and asked to see their account manager, Hookclaw.

The manager directed the group towards the hallway in the back of the lobby and led them down a hallway with doors leading off the hallway to various family account managers' offices. As the goblin led them to the end of the hallway to the most spacious of account manager's offices, Hookclaw, who was also the Director of the Bank, he directed them into the office.

As the group except for the guards who stood on either side of the door to the office, entered the office with a wall full of well maintain weapons and a tasteful room with gold and wood furniture, an elderly old goblin said, "Welcome Sultan Gazi and family. What may I do to help the Most Ancient, Noble, and Royal House of Gazi?"

"Greetings most honored Director Hookclaw. May your vaults flow with gold and your enemies flee in terror. I am here to adopt my new heir." Osman quickly explained the situation and how the Great Phoenix brought the child to him. "I am looking at using the blood adoption ritual to adopt Hadrian here, into the family while maintain his ties to his previous family. We would like to use both my blood and my first wives. Afterwards I would like to have an inheritance test and abilities test."

The goblin sat back in surprise and commented, "That is easily doable today. I guess we should start with the blood adoption first." At this Hookclaw pressed a button on the side of the test and asked the goblin who rushed in to get the correct blood adoption potion. "Now let's first deal with filling out the paperwork and dealing with that part."

After a few minutes of filling out paperwork, the goblin returned with the potion. Hookclaw directed Osman and Amira in how to add the blood necessary and what to say. After a couple of seconds the potion turned a swirling gold and silver mixture. Hookclaw directed them on how to feed Harry the potion. "This potion also might bring out any hidden or older traits of his ancestor's families."

At everyone's nod of understanding. Immediately after feeding the potion, Harry began to glow as the changes occurred. Harry's hair darkens to a deep black color from its dark brown. His skin darkened to a light tan from its paler color. Next his features changed to a more aristocratic look. The last change was in Harry's eyes which add one golden ring of color to his emerald eyes. The gold and emerald color seemed to glow with deep hidden power before he slipped into a deep sleep.

"Welcome to the family, Hadrian Imam James Potter Gazi," calming stated Osman while looking down lovingly to his new son.

After another ten minutes while the changes finished, Hookclaw direct the family to add three drops of Harry's to an Inheritance Sheet, Family Tree, and an Abilities Reveal Sheet. After the three drops, Amira healed the small cut and they watched as the sheets quickly fill themselves out.

After five minutes they gathered around the sheets and examined them. Almost immediately they all gasped in stunned shock at the sheets.

Hookclaw whispered, "The Prophesied One of the legend. It will be an honor to help you achieve your fate, young one." The Sultan and the rest of the wizarding group sat there in stunned shock for another 30 seconds before shaking themselves out of it.

"Impossible… those lines died out ages ago! And why does everyone keep calling him the Prophesied One? What is this prophecy? It cannot just be the prophecy between Hadrian and that Dark Wizard Voldemort," demanded Osman still reeling in shock but he had gain his voice back. Amira, Lina, and Salma each moved towards Osman to help calm him down.

At this Hookclaw regained control over himself and replied, "I also thought these lines were dead lines but the Inheritance Sheets never lie. We can examine the Family Tree after we go over young Hadrian's Inheritance. The title of the Prophesied One is in regard to an ancient prophecy that has been passed down over 6000 years. This prophecy goes as follows: _As the winds of time blow across the face of the world, in the time of need will the born heir of the Emerald Isle and desert nourished by the Great River be reborn to the Great Eternal Desert. With the help of his diverse mates, he will lead the races to their future and a Golden Age brighter than his ancestor and their sunken city. Be warned, watch for the manipulative bumblebee and the corrupt serpent, they will if allowed lead him to ruin._"

"As you can see this prophecy has been vague and indeterminable for thousands of years. Now once you see Hadrian's Inheritance it makes more sense. Now let us go over Hadrian's Inheritance and then Family Tree to see his connections to these ancient lines and why the Great Phoenix brought him to you."

Everyone gathered around the Inheritance Sheet:

**Name:** Hadrian Imam James Potter Gazi

**Birth Father (BF):** James Charles Potter

**Birth Mother (BM):** Lily Elizabeth Potter nee Evens

**Adopted Father:** Osman Hadi Gazi

**Adopted Mother:** Amira Sabah Gazi nee Zabini

**Race:** Wizard-Altantian (BF)-Fae (BM)

**Heir of House: **

The Most Ancient and Brave House of Potter (BF)

The Most Ancient and Noble House of Peverell (BF)

Pharaoh of Egypt (BF)

The Most Ancient and Noble House of Gryffindor (BF)

The Most Ancient and Honorable House of Emrys (BM)

The Most Ancient, Noble, and Royal House of Sechnaill (Irish Royal House) (BM)

The Most Ancient and Noble House of Black (Godfather)*

The Most Ancient, Noble, and Royal House of Gazi (AF)*

*House has current Head of House

**Titles:**

Pharaoh of Egypt - currently

High King Sechnaill of the Irish - currently

Duke Potter Peverell Gryffindor Emrys – 11 years old

Baron Black* (Scion Black)

Sultan Gazi* (Crown Prince)

*Currently only heir to

**Total Money:** 13,945,730 gallons

**Properties: **

Egypt

Ireland

Ancestral Castle of Potter, Wales

Potter Manor, England

Potter Summer Home, Greece

Ancestral Castle of Emrys, England

Ancestral Castle of Gryffindor, Scotland

Ancestral Castle of Peverell, Wales

Emrys Family Chattel, France

Potter Winter Chattel, Austria

Potter Beach House, Bahamas

Land in Antarctica, Emrys

**Vaults:** 1, 2, 9, 11, 23, 44, 50, and 62

**Marriage Contracts:**

Harry Potter, DOB - 1990 (House Potter) and Lilith Rosemary Rostov, DOB – 1991 (Vampire Royal Family) – Activated by James Potter on July 31, 1991 due to concern for his son's safely

Harry Potter, DOB – 1990 (House Black) and Daphne Maria Greengrass, DOB – 1990 (House Greengrass) – Passed from Sirius Black due to an accident preventing him from having children.

Harry Potter, DOB - 1990 (House Gazi) and Yasamine Nura Pasha, DOB – 1991 (House Pasha) – created 1980 AD

Harry Potter, DOB - 1990 (House Emrys) and Gabrielle Angele Delacour, DOB – 1991 (Veela Royal Family) – created 624 AD

Harry Potter, DOB - 1990 (Pharaoh of Egypt) and Padma Joytsana Patil, DOB – 1990 (Indian Royal Family) – 3000 BC

Harry Potter, DOB - 1990 (House Gryffindor) and Amaterasu Aimi Yama, DOB – 1990 (Japanese Royal Family) – 998 AD

Harry Potter, DOB - 1990 (House Sechnaill) and Alexandra Elizabeth Tutor, DOB – 1991 (British Royal Family) – 1024 AD

Harry Potter, DOB - 1990 (House Perevell) and Katerina Anya Romanov, DOB – 1990 (Russian Royal Family) – 1103 AD

"Ok, so young Hadrian will be bound to marry these eight girls. A lot of these contracts are meant to create fuse these houses together. Together these would be the beginning of an empire or such. All of these countries' magical governments exist for the pleasure of the royal families though everyone has forgotten these. They would need two heirs for each of the unions, one for Hadrian's house and one for the girl's house. All of these families only have female heirs," commented Hookclaw.

Osman and the rest of the group, gasped at that piece of news. "I understand what the prophecy meant by leading the magical races. These marriages would create an empire or nation that consists of several of the human-like races and several countries. A true empire. We will have to be very careful and raise him well. Hadi, I think we should start talking to these families. I am sorry that your daughter got dragged into this."

"Osman, my friend, I am happy that I know that my daughter will be safe and happy later in life. It is an honor for Yasamine to be Hadrian's wife for the House of Gazi," replied Hadi with a laugh.

Amira who was holding Hadrian, moved towards her husband and ask, "Why don't we look at the family tree and look for Hadrian's connection to these families." Osman nodded in agreement.

Lina and Salma pulled the large family tree out and flattened it down on the table. As they look at the tree, they noticed that Hadrian was distantly related to Osman on his father's side and distantly related to Amira on his mother's side. Lina whispered, "That's why the Great Phoenix brought Hadrian to us. We are his closest living magical family."

Osman nodded in agreement to the answer of the question that had been annoying him all morning. Amira quickly pointed out that Harry's father, James, was a direct descendant of the Pharaoh through his paternal line along. Peverell married into the Potter line over seven centuries back. Gryffindor line married into the Potter's line through Godric Gryffindor's only daughter who married the Potter heir, one William Potter.

Hadrian's mother was descended through her paternal line from the Sechnaill line. The Sechnaill line changed their name when the English invaded and the only child of the line was non-magical. Lily Potter's mother on the other hand was descended from the Myrddin Emrys who was also known as Merlin.

"Ok I guess now we know how Hadrian inherited those lines; we should see what abilities he has to know what to train before his schooling." Amira reached for the Abilities sheet. As she laid it on top of the family tree, she gasped in shock at the information on the sheet. The rest of the group moved around her and looked at the sheet, they all repeated her gasp of shock.

"Merlin, he has so many abilities and power. We must make sure while he is confidence that he is not spoiled or cruel. It would be a disaster," stated Hadi, who was the first to regain his voice.

"I agree. Though I have a feeling the girls Hadrian is going to marry will be able to keep that from happening," replied Amira with a laugh at the end of her comment.

**Name:** Hadrian Imam James Potter Gazi

**Power Level:** 925 out of 1000

**Rank:** Arch-Mage

**Specialties/ Talents:**

Potential Runes Master

Potential Charms Master

Potential Transfiguration Master

Potential Alchemy Master

Potential Combat Master

Potential Mind Arts Master

**Abilities:**

Shadow Mage – Egyptian Heritage

Fire Mage – Gryffindor Heritage

Enhanced Magical Connection/Ability – Emrys' Heritage

Air/Lightning Mage – Potter Heritage

Rune Mage – Egyptian, Peverell, and Sechnaill Heritage

Mind Mage – Emrys' Heritage

Parseltongue/ Magic – Slytherin Heritage (by Conquest)

Animagus Form – Peverell Heritage

Metamorphmagus – Black Heritage

Ability to Bond Chosen Girls – Sechnaill and Gazi Heritage

"Hadrian, here, is the first in a long time to have some of these abilities to show up even in these lines," commented Hookclaw.

"What does the Ability to Bond Chosen Girls mean?" asked Salma.

"I believe it means that Hadrian will be able to bond his betrothed to him so they can share magic, abilities, and a mental connection, but it is a combination of two heritages so until he masters it, it will be somewhat unknown," replied Hookclaw.

"…the power to defeat the dark lord…" whispered Osman.

"What do you mean?" asked Hadi though Amira looked like she understood what Osman meant.

"The Great Phoenix said that Hadrian would have a power the dark lord does not know. He would not understand an ability such as these and if he bonds with all of the girls, Hadrian will be unstoppable," answered Osman is a much louder voice. The others once they heard this understand what Osman meant and were stunned by the potential of this power.

"I would recommend that you go down to the vaults and pick up some books from all of the vaults on young Hadrian's abilities. I recommend that we meet again when Hadrian is about 8 years old and then go over his status. He cannot take up his titles besides Pharaoh of Egypt and Crown Prince Sechnaill until he is 11 years old," stated Hookclaw. Everyone nodded as a goblin led them to the vaults. Once at the vaults, they pick up some beginner books on all of his abilities and talents that they did not have in their library. After this they returned home.

**Author's Note: Next chapter will have a time skip. Please review. Reviews help to improve the story and to get feedback to help develop the story in later chapters. **


End file.
